


Remembering us.

by Eddieisagirl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay, M/M, One Shot, Reddie, Remembering., ahh idk how to tag, first fic, refs to the older movie. Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddieisagirl/pseuds/Eddieisagirl
Summary: Richie stared at the other man as all their memories came flooding back to him and hugged and kissed him.—————Uhhh this is my first fic on here and second one I’ve ever made.





	Remembering us.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when they come back to Derry, They all went to High school together so it’s been less than 27 years and Richie and Eddie were dating then. But broke up bc colleges. Okay have fun. BYE.

Richie still had holes in his memories. Why had he forgotten so much? He spent hours with Bill and Mike. But he still couldn’t get one name out of his head. ‘Eddie.’ The name of the boy he once loved. That’s all he remembered. Until, the other dark haired man walked through the door of the restaurant.  
“EDDIE SPAGHETTI!!” Richie yelled out at him. As all the memories of kisses and hugs flooded back to him. All their fights and even the break up where they both felt like dying in the moment.  
“Richie..” Eddie smiled and walked up to kiss him. The kiss could only be described as magic. Sparks flew and both men smiled into it. As their lips parted Richie was the first to say something.  
“Not so germ-phobic now huh?” Richie smiled.  
“Dumbass Tozier.” Was all Eddie said as he went in to kiss him again.  
“God how I’ve missed you Eds.”  
“I’ve missed you too.”  
As they had dinner with the rest of the losers, Richie and Eddie sat next to each other. The losers had known about them since middle school, but they’ve never seen Eddie happier than when he was with Richie. The same was said about Richie with Eddie. As they headed off to the hotel, The two men held hands all the way back. Talking, catching up, and finally, they talked about something really important.  
“Eddie, I, I don’t want to forget you ever again.” Richie really just wanted to be there for Eddie. He loved the guy in more ways than one.   
“Neither do I.”  
“What do we do? Except your mom.” Richie cracked a smile as he said the last part. And Eddie did too.  
“We stay here. After we kill it we stay here, together. Sound like a plan?”  
“The best fucking plan ever Eds.” Richie bent down to kiss the other.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
And they walked into the hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcomed. I know they might be ooc but I tried >.< sorry!!! Tell me how I can do better!


End file.
